


Butterfly of Ill Omen

by Leyna



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Red butterflies are ill omens. Get too close and they will summon deadly fiends. Blue butterflies lead to good fortune!." Lulu in the Forest of Macalania.<br/>Digital Painting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly of Ill Omen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in April 2009. Corel Painter X and Wacom Graphire Tablet


End file.
